


3 a.m. coffee

by lalala53



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalala53/pseuds/lalala53
Summary: “Hi, are your coffee machines on?” Izzy asks with a smile on her face. What? It may be too early in the morning but it's never to early to flirt with cute girls. Plus Izzy knows her smile is great.





	3 a.m. coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that legitimately happened to me. I don't know what it is about my face that compels complete strangers to tell me their life story but here I am.
> 
> Also sorry for any typos I typed this up on my phone.

Izzy didn't have any grand expectations when she rolled into the Holiday gas station at three in the morning. She just expected to get coffee for her and her brothers before they hit the road. She wasn't prepared for an onslaught of words that hit her when she opened the squeaky and dirty glass door but words were coming rapidly out of a person who had long, wavy red hair with their back turned to Izzy. 

“Listen, mom I got to go. Someone is here but we are not done with this conversation,” the red head said to the phone in their hand. Izzy hasn't left her postion from the door and as the red head turned around they made eye contact with her. Izzy see’s that the red heads name tag says Clary but she also can't help but notice how pretty she is. 

“Hi, are your coffee machines on?” Izzy asks with a smile on her face. What? It may be too early in the morning but it's never to early to flirt with cute girls. Plus Izzy knows her smile is great. 

“What,” Clary asks. Izzy is about to repeat herself when Clary starts talking again, “Sorry! Yeah the coffee machines are still on, I haven't cleaned them yet. Not that they're dirty and gross or anything but I just… yeah. Sorry I'm not processing words properly right now.” 

“It's alright,” Izzy says as she walks to the right of the front counter where the coffee machines are, “something on your mind?” 

“Oh definitely but I won't subject a stranger to the madness that is my life currently,” Cleary replies. 

Izzy hums as she presses the button for a white chocolate caramel flavored drink, “I've been told that I'm a great listener.” 

“I'm sure you are but my life is crazy and I don't want to be the story you tell to your relatives at the thanksgiving table.” 

Izzy puts a cap on the cappuccino and grabs another cup, she can't decide between blueberry muffin or english toffee flavor for herself so she chooses to get Jace’s black coffee, he's so boring, “If it makes you feel better my family doesn't really celebrate thanksgiving.”

“I don't even know what thanksgiving is going to look like this year with the news I just got.” 

Ah, family drama. Izzy should have known considering Clary was on the phone with her mother. Izzy knows a thing or two about family drama and mom's. Izzy finally decided she'd just get the English toffee flavored cappuccino when she tells Clary, “I know quite a bit about family drama. Sometimes you need an outsiders advice.” 

Izzy brings her three drinks up to the counter and sets them down, “Like I said, I'm a very good listener.”

Clary was already vibrating with energy when Izzy walked in but she seems like she's about to burst, “I have a lot more than family drama going on.”

“I think I can handle it.” 

“First off, my friend called me in a panic this morning saying that his cat was crying and wouldn't move so I had to rush over to his apartment so we could take the cat to the vet and it turns out he tore is ACL, how does a cat even do that? What the hell is an ACL? Secondly my art project that I've been working on for weeks got destroyed after a bus ran it over and the final cherry on top of my hellish life was my mom telling me that, surprise! I have an older brother I didn't know anything about and my mom thought was dead.” 

Okay, Izzy will admit she didn't expect that last one, “Jesus the biggest drama that happened in my family was when my dad cheated on my mom. Why didn't your mom tell you about him? Why did she think he was dead?”

“I don't know, she said she'd talk to me about it this afternoon. It's just, am I overreacting? I'm so angry at my mom for not telling me about him but I'm excited to have a brother? I've always been an only child.”

“I love my brothers but having them is overrated; trust me, I have three of them. But you are one hundred percent justified in your anger at your mom but I can also see that maybe it was just too painful for your mom to bring up? Maybe she thought she was protecting you so you wouldn't have to mourn the brother you never knew.” 

“I hadn't thought about either of those things,” Clary says. She looks a little bit less wound up, she just needed to vent to someone and have her feelings validated. “Thank you for listening.” 

“Of course.” Clary smiles at that. Izzy grabs her drinks and is about to walk out the door when Clary calls put for her.

“Wait! What's your name?”

“Izzy.”

“Seriously, thank you Izzy.” 

Izzy walks back to the counter, takes a pen out of her purse and grabs Clary’s hand. It may be a little rude and presumptuous but sue her, she doesn't have any paper material on her. Izzy writes her number down on the back of Clary’s hand, “Here's my number. A girl with a face as pretty as yours can vent to me anytime.” Izzy gives Clary her hand back and winks; Clary is blushing hard. 

As Izzy walks out the door she hears Clary say, 

“Come again!” 

“You can count on it.” 

Izzy walks back to the spot where Alec parked the car, she walks over to the front passenger seat but see’s Jace took her spot. She shrugs and climbs into the back. She hands Jace and Alec their coffees and both of them are looking at her funny.

“What?” 

“I just, can't believe you didn't yell at Jace for taking your spot and dragging him out of the car,” Alec says.

“Why the hell are you in a good mood all of a sudden?” Jace asks. 

“There was cute girl behind the counter and I gave her my number.” 

“Of course Izzy would try to pick up a girl at a random gas station at three in the morning,” Jace laughs. 

Izzy’s phone buzzes with a text from a number she doesn't recognize.

**Unknown Number: hey it's me, from the gas station, idk if u saw my name tag but my name is clary**

****

****

“Keep laughing Jace but she just texted me!”

“Okay we get it you have game,” Jace rolls his eyes. 

“More game than you,” Alec retorts 

“Hey you've only had one boyfriend in your entire life.” 

“It's not my fault that Magnus was the first person I fell in love with.” 

Izzy tunes them out and texts Clary back.

**Izzy: I did see your name tag. I'm glad you texted me :)**

****

****

**Clary <3: i'm glad you gave me your number, it's the first thing that went right for me in the past 24 hrs**

****

****

**Izzy: well I'm glad to be a positive marker for your day <3**

****

****

**Clary <3: so why were you getting coffee at three a.m.?**

****

****

**Izzy: oh me and my brothers are heading back home to celebrate our little brother’s birthday. He's turning 11**

****

****

“God it's disgusting how cheerful you are now at this unholy hour,” Jace says to Izzy. 

“You're just bitter because you don't have the guts to talk to that nerdy boy that sits next to you in philosophy,” Alec says. 

**Clary <3:I know u said they're overrated but is it fun having brothers? **

****

****

Izzy looks at Alec and Jace who are arguing about if Jace I'd actually scared to talk to the cute boy; she thinks about Max and his adorable smile and how he's so smart and how he's going to go so far. She smiles to herself. 

**Izzy: yeah, brothers can be cool**

**Author's Note:**

> Also Clary's friend with the cat is 100% Magnus and the boy Jace doesn't have the guts to talk to is 100% Simon


End file.
